Little Do You Know
by TheThirdKruger
Summary: Because only in Valentine's Day, a cup of coffee can make a cupid to a couple where nothing is easy.


Look who shows up bringing a later oneshot :/ ahahaha. I'm really sorry, I only had time to translate and post it now. I know that Valentine's Day already passes, BUT, give me a break and enjoy this oneshot I sure you'll not disappoint.

I hope you guys like. Comment, leave reviews. It's important and awesome know what you most like and make me happy. ❤ and sorry for any grammatical error, I'm a little sleepy right now hahaha

* * *

Contrary to what I thought, it didn't get easier or it became normal to wake up alone in bed. In fact, there wasn't one day in the last two months that I didn't felt his absence occupying the right side of the bed and a little more of my side when he stretched took advantage to hug me and pull me into his warm arms. In fact, from the first time I slept in his arms, I knew that I'd never know how to live without them again. By my side, the clock ticks 5:48 a.m and knowing that I'd not be able to sleep not even the 10 minutes left for the alarm clock ring, I get out of bed to take a shower and go to work.

The first thing I see as soon as I get into the kitchen is the coffee cup with my name on the counter. Stick in front of it, a paper written in Kurt's handwriting says he went to the FBI earlier. On the back of the cup handwritten also in Kurt's handwriting, I smile as I read "Happy Valentine's day! ❤ ".

Since I had moved back in with Kurt our living together had only improved although even though we were still sleeping in separate rooms. Kurt was respecting my time and we were lived very well with each other. To be honest it's the presence of each other that gives us strength and hope for our future because we knew that the love between us is strongest than the ghosts of the memories that still remain between us.

I take a swig of the coffee and go to the FBI.

I stop at the door of the locker room knowing Kurt is there and inexplicably while I try to take courage to open the door. I take a deep breath and raising my hand a few times rehearsing before knocking feeling my hands shaking until finally feel my knuckles snap against the cold metal on the side of the cabinets.

"Kurt?"

"Hi," Kurt says turning to my direction.

"Kurt, I…" I giggle not knowing exactly how to continue and Kurt smiles breaking the tension, at least until he sees the coffee cup in my hands.

"You hated it," he says looking at the cup and then at me showing an apprehension look. "Jane, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to sound rude or look like I'm wanting to break your time, I just…"

"Kurt…" I open my mouth to interrupt him but he continues.

"I know the ghosts of everything that happened are still between us, I know because sometimes after dinner you barely stay in the room, you just go to your bedroom as if you wanted to escape from reality, and I know how much you were hurt because I was hurt too and so many times I caught myself trying to sleep but drowning in all my mistakes, and in these days, the only thing that made me sleep is to know you were in the next room giving us one more chance.

Kurt stops talking for a moment, grinning, and making it clear how happy he felt for I came back to our house and seeing this is impossible not smile too.

"I'm sorry if I forced something but I'm just trying to improve things little by little, because…" Kurt stops for a few moments. His eyes don't stray from mine for a second and I see the urgency with which he opens his heart, letting out everything that was exploding in his chest in every night we almost started a conversation. In practically all of them, I ended up getting away from it because I wasn't ready to talk about my feelings, about ourselves. What I felt for Kurt had never changed, not even on the days when I thought we were doomed. And looking into your green eyes I see all the love reflected in it.

"You know that I love you and I'll always love as if nothing has ever separated us, and I'll love you even more because our love was strong enough to overcome all obstacles…"

"Kurt," I say putting my hand on his lips to make him stop talking. My gesture takes him by surprise and works because he immediately stops talking. I laugh slightly at his reaction.

"You came to say something and I interrupted you, I'm sorry. I think I needed to talk." He says putting his hands in his pockets and looking down.

"It's all right," I say, unable to contain my smile. "I came to tell you that you got the wrong coffee."

As soon as I finish the sentence, Kurt grimaces narrowing his eyes as if he wants to get into a hole and I can't help but laughing at his expression.

"My God, I'm sorry, Jane, I…" Kurt murmurs opening the coffee taking a sip and realizing that it wasn't really his coffee but mine.

"It's all right. Again." I answer by putting my hand in the pocket of my pants. "And actually I came here to tell you that…" I paused taking a deep breath before continuing, giving to Kurt a chance to release the air he was holding. "I'm ready."

Without understanding, Kurt blinks trying to reason if he understands right and I continue.

"I was trapped by the pain and the emptiness in here and I couldn't get out and I could get out of this feeling and as much as I wanted to forgive you I still couldn't forget, but I... I'm ready to forgive you. Ready for us."

And as I said this, I take my hand out of my pocket, bringing my wedding ring; the one we had kept since I stopped using it. I hold the alliance between my fingers for a few moments and then I place it on my ring finger, where it fits perfectly seems to complete my hand as if it had always been a part of me.

Kurt's eyes shine while he stares at me and as soon as I put my wedding ring on, he reaches out and takes my hand, leaving a kiss on the wedding ring.

"But actually I…" Kurt says taking a simple box out of his pocket. He opens it revealing another wedding ring, but the new one was a little thicker and there was a gleaming thread in it. "I was hoping to give you that."

"You planned all of this...?" I ask feeling the smile on my face.

"If I had planned, it might haven't been so right." He replies with a smile as radiant as mine, while he holds the ring between his fingers. "I've been carrying it since I bought it. I was waiting and respect your time, waiting for the right moment to ask…"

And even before he finishes the sentence, Kurt holds my right hand and looking into my eyes declaring almost the same words he said in Venice.

"Jane, will you marry me, again?"

My heart fails a beat as if everything had happened in slow motion, and with teary eyes, letting out a few tears of happiness with a radiant smile on my lips, I reply:

"Yes, Kurt, I do."

Soon as Kurt puts the ring on my finger, he pulling me to his arms giving me a kiss, what making me question how I could live all these days without him, without his kisses and his arms wrapping me to the warmth of his embrace and his heart.

 _"Happy Valentine's day,"_ we repeated together when we interrupted the kiss.

"I love you…" he says staring at me and smiling giving me a sweet kiss.

"...until the sun dies". I complete feeling my warm heart as if it had been warmed by the sun, but it was better. I was warmed by love.


End file.
